bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shoto Todoroki
|romaji = Todoroki Shōto |birthday= January 11 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Male |height= 176 cm (5' 9¼") |weight= |hair = White (right side) Crimson (left side) |eye= Gray (right side) Turquoise (left side) |quirk= Half-Cold Half-Hot |status= Alive |family= Enji Todoroki (Father) Rei Todoroki (Mother) Fuyumi Todoroki (Older Sister) Toya Todoroki (Oldest Brother) Natsuo Todoroki (Older Brother) Unnamed Grandmother |alias= |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |teams = Team Todoroki (Leader) |entrance exam = N/A |quirk apprehension = 2nd |debut = Chapter 6 |image gallery = Yes |voice = (Young) |eng voice = (Young) |bloodtype = O |birthplace = Near |fightingstyle = Long Range Combat|debutanime = Episode 5}} |Todoroki Shōto}} is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations , and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is the tetartagonist of My Hero Academia. Appearance Shoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has quite long hair, though it doesn’t pass his neck, and wears bangs, parted twice as to not obscure his vision. His hair color is unusual, as it’s evenly split down the middle of his head, his right side a bright white, and his left a crimson-magenta, this odd coloring being due to his Quirk. As another result of this, he also possesses , which causes his left eye’s iris to appear turquoise, while his right is a somewhat brownish dark gray. His eyes, in shape, are quite thin and reserved, and he also has a large burn scar on the left side of his face, which reaches from his hairline to halfway down his cheek. Despite this, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, Mina Ashido even going as far as to say that he’s the best-looking guy in Class 1-A. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual pale cyan lace ups. In his initial hero costume, he wears a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-coloured straps going over his shoulders. He has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side, even his head although it is detachable, which he wears as a way of rejecting the fire side of his Quirk. His updated hero costume consists of a dark blue jacket with elbow-length sleeves, its collar high and joined in the centre by a gray neck piece, baggy pants of the same color, a metal plated combat vest and white boots, their soles and a thin line running down the centre of each of them a darker pale gray. He also sports a brown utility belt around his waist, with little metal capsules containing medical supplies hanging off the front. Later, in the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, his costume gains two burgundy wrist guards with metal plating, which help to regulate the temperature of his body after his attacks, and his boots now have a set of traps. Gallery Chapter_31.png|Shoto's Manga Profile. Shoto Todoroki hero profile.png|Shoto's first hero costume. Shoto Todoroki hero profile 2.png|Shoto's second hero costume Kid Shoto.png|Shoto as a child. Personality 220px|thumb|left|Shoto's original coldness and apathy. Shoto originally had a cold, aloof personality which stemmed from his abusive upbringing. Focused and unemotional, Shoto preferred to keep to himself instead of hanging out with other people. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, however, Shoto has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling, although still retaining the remnants of a distant attitude. After the events in the Remedial Course Arc, he has began to open up more to his classmates and has lightened up from his usually serious demeanor. This is shown by actively getting involved in preparations for the Cultural Festival, where he suggests they do a dance party, an event that all the stressed out students can enjoy. Despite his usual reserved demeanor, Shoto did initially possess a moderate level of arrogance, which, combined with his solitary tendencies, sometimes made him take the initiative without considering the opinions of others, as he was confident that he could take on any obstacles with his own strength. He used to be much more unfriendly as well, to the point of causing someone to resent him. Shoto is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, Shoto is well-grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging their frozen states. Shoto appears to draw his heroic values from All Might, which is a trait he shares in common with Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire abilities, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely solely on his ice power and never use the other half of his Quirk in battles, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. His flames would be used only to undo his freezing moves. During his match with Izuku in the U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time since his childhood, Shoto used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with the half he once hated. Despite being scarred by her when he was a young child, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother, visiting her often ever since the end of the Sports Festival. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such resentment can't vanish so easily and that he was wrong in trying to bury it. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to reemerge when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking the same path his father did. When seeing his father wounded by High-End, he expressed worry for his well-being but was amazed and relieved to see him emerge victorious. With Endeavor now attempting to improve his relationship with his family, Shoto has taken a cautious, yet hopeful approach to this development. He even stated that he was looking forward to seeing what kind of father, he'd turned out to be. Abilities Overall Abilities: Shoto has been established as one of the strongest students in Class 1-A. Even after defeating him in the Sports Festival, Katsuki Bakugo seems to acknowledge that Todoroki should have won the fight if he used his full power. Shoto was able to easily overpower villains at the Landslide Zone alone and showcased elite judgment, combat awareness, and athletic ability during the U.A. Sports Festival. During his match with Izuku Midoriya, a fan claimed that Shoto was already stronger than the average Pro-Hero. After coming to terms with using his firepower, Shoto was strong enough to hold his ground against the Hero Killer Stain, a powerful villain who had bested various Pro-Heroes. Stain himself acknowledges Shoto's prowess. Enhanced Durability: Shoto has proven himself to be quite resilient, being able to withstand multiple attacks from Izuku, including a direct, One For All enhanced punch at 5% strength to the stomach, without sustaining major injuries. Enhanced Endurance: Shoto has shown to be able to endure combat even while injured, such as in his battle with Stain, where he is able to continue fighting and supporting his allies despite suffering from multiple bleeding injuries on his arm and face, and still to drag the villain's unconscious body once the battle is over. Enhanced Agility: Shoto is fast, agile and has quick reflexes. He was able to keep first place during the majority of the Obstacle Race during the sports festival thanks to his own athletic ability. He was also able to create ice walls within a split second in order to prevent himself from getting thrown out of the ring during his battles with Izuku and Katsuki. He was also able to partially dodge a knife thrown at his face and several other attacks by Stain, a notably agile opponent. Keen Intellect: Shoto has proven to be very intelligent. During the U.S.J. incident, Shoto surmised that the villains had a Quirk user among their ranks that could jam communications. He realized the villains attacking had some kind of agenda and interrogated some of them to get answers. Shoto's theory was correct as the villain's goal was to kill All Might. Shoto deduced Izuku had a connection to All Might after experiencing Izuku's power and matching it from his witnessing All Might fighting Nomu. While he was correct in deducing Izuku had a connection to the hero, he incorrectly believed the latter might be All Might's secret love child. He was able to work out the location of Izuku, Tenya, and Stain from an emergency call in and make it in time though he did complain it took a while. He had the fifth highest score in the midterms from 1-A, being behind Izuku's, who scored the 4th highest. This shows he is very skilled in his academics. When seeing Izuku’s recent awakening of a second Quirk, he deduces that he may be like him but doesn’t recognize the true depth. Quirk |Hanrei Hannen}}: Shoto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shoto to create and shoot streams of fire. Until taken to his bodily limit, neither has any visible effect on his body. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shoto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to the prolonged use of his fireside causes his body to overheat and burn up. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shoto uses his right side to offset the high temperature. As noted by Stain, one of Shoto's greatest weaknesses is his heavy reliance on the devastating power of his Quirk. Another shortcoming is that Shoto is unable to fully control the fire he generates. While he has predominately used only his ice power for the last ten years out of spite against Endeavor, allowing large and small-scale control over its abilities (i.e. creating ice glaciers and also only freezing Tenya's Engine calves without him realizing it), it is only after the Sports Festival that he begins using his fire as well. While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this and still needs practice in dual-wielding his Quirk. While training for his ultimate move, he claimed that using both abilities at the same time slows him down. He's also realized that using his ice as the opening move has become so natural he equates it to muscle memory, making him predictable. Because of that, he often fails to realize when using his fire would be a more effective tactic, such as during his fight against Class-B. Super Moves 220px|thumb|Giant Ice Wall! * |Daihyōheki}}: Shoto creates an enormous ice glacier, that can either encapsulate his opponent or block the immediate field of battle in ice. This move is first used in his battle against Hanta Sero in the Sports Festival, but is unnamed until the Final Exams . He noted to Sero that it was more powerful than necessary, but he was irritated (from talking with Endeavor) and overdid it. A variation of this move, slightly smaller in size, is shown in his battle against Katsuki Bakugo. He also used this attack on a massive scale while attacking Mr. Compress. * の |Honō no Kabe}}: Shoto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Giant Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shoto and his target. Shoto first used this attack against Tetsutetsu during the Joint Training Battle with Class 1-B. Stats Equipment Hero Costume: Shoto's second hero costume is designed to optimize the use of both his fire and ice sides in combat. It is designed to diminish the drawbacks of Shoto's Quirk as much as possible by regulating his body temperature. *'Temperature Resistant Jacket': Shoto's blue jacket is made from a special fire-resistant fiber. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shoto's body temperature and supports the vest to help regulate it. *'Combat Vest': The device on Shoto's back is capable of sensing Shoto's body temperature and automatically heats up or cools down accordingly. Shoto requested his original costume had a device that heated up. *'Utility Belt': There are metal capsules on Shoto's belt that contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. *'Snow Boots': Shoto is outfitted with a pair of white snow boots with spikes under the soles that prevent Shoto from slipping on his own ice. They are later upgraded with straps going across the front of the boots. *'Wrist Guards': As an upgrade to his costume, Shoto received new wrist guards made from the same material as his vest. They appear to help Shoto control the temperature of his ice and flames by keeping the extreme temperatures from traveling up his arms to his upper body. Battles & Events Trivia *Shoto's given name contains the kanji for and . Todoroki is a common Japanese surname. *Shoto's favorite food is Zaru Soba. (Cold Soba) *Shoto's known U.A. data is as follows: **Shoto is student No. 15 in Class 1-A. **Shoto ranked 5th in Class 1-A's mid-term scores. **Shoto ranked 2nd during Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **Shoto was the Runner-Up of The U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Shoto's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Shoto ranked 2nd in the First and Fourth Popularity Polls. **Shoto ranked 3rd in the Second and Third Popularity Polls. *Although he was not explicitly based off him, Shoto's character shares a lot of similarities to from Avatar: The Last Airbender. **Both come from dysfunctional families due to having abusive fathers. **Both have fire abilities. **Both have a burn-induced scar over their left eye caused by a parent. **Both have a cold and distant attitude but grow to be more open and become friends with the protagonist. **Both hate their respective fathers and adore their respective mothers. **Both were separated from their mother at a young age and reunite many years later. **Both have an abusive father. Shoto got abused by his father for training him very harshly while Zuko got abused by his father due to being inferior to him. Their respective fathers chose their respective mothers for their genes - Rei for her powerful quirk, Ursa for her familial ties and being a descendant of Avatar Roku, in order to create powerful children. *With his birthday in January, he is the fourth youngest in the class, taking in account that every student was 15 at the start of U.A. High's school year. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Never using my bastard of a father's Quirk... No.. By rising to the top without using it... I'll have denied him everything." *(To Izuku Midoriya) "I want it, too. I'll be a hero!" *(To his father) "I haven't put aside anything. As if I could be turned that easily. It's just... In that moment, that instant... I forgot all about you. Whether that's good, bad, or something in between... That's something I'll have to think about." *(To Tenya Iida) "Ever since your brother got taken down... I've had my eye on you. Because all that building resentment was written on your face. I know that when I see it. And I know just how much grudges like that... can cloud a person's vision." *(To Tenya Iida) "If you wanna stop this, then stand up! Because I've just got one thing to say to you! Never forget who you want to become!" *(To Kenji Tsuragamae) "Should we have let people die, all in the name of your "law"?! Isn't it a hero's job to save people?" References Site Navigation it:Shoto Todoroki pl:Shoto Todoroki ru:Шото Тодороки de:Shoto Todoroki es:Shoto Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Class 1-A Category:Heroes Category:Todoroki Family Category:Emitters Category:Endeavor's Hero Agency Category:Recommended Students Category:Characters from Shizuoka